Precious Song
by JC-zala
Summary: An AsuCaga Songfic. Cagalli sings her song, Precious Rose, as she remembers Athrun at the same time.


JC: Another fanfic. This is only a one-shot fic that mainly involves Cagalli, Kira and Athrun. I was going to submit this for our school magazine, but I have to get your opinions first. So please read on and I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. The song, Precious Rose, is Cagalli's image song, and it was sang by Naomi Shindou. 

* * *

**Precious Song **

The song blew into her mind unexpectedly, bringing with it the sweet scent of the fresh cut grass. She closed her eyes and pretended she was lying on a field of flowers, and she sang the song in a soft voice:

_haruka naru kaze no koe umare kuru chiisa na tane wa_

_mada aoi hane hiroge oozora e maiagari_

_niji wo koe kumo wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi_

_kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru_

_tsubasa ga yogoretemo koko kara tada tobitai_

_dakara subete no kodou yo_

The day she heard that song, Cagalli thought, was the day she met him. She would linger in every corner of the school, while singing that wonderful song. And every time she finishes the song, his cunning image comes into her mind. "Athrun..." she said in a low voice, hoping no one else would hear. "I really miss you..." she said as she clasped her hands together. Again, she sang the song with feeling, while remembering him at the same time. 

"Why are you singing?" a voice broke into her memories. 

Cagalli clamped her lips as she heard that. Gradually, she turned her head to face the person and looked at him with wide eyes. "Kira?" she said, realizing that the person was none other than her brother. 

Kira looked at her with a grin on his face and asked her again, "Why are you singing?" 

"I was singing... well... it's because... no... You see... um..." She was stuttering and her eyes wandered around the place. 

"What's wrong with you? I was only asking you a simple question." 

At that, Cagalli looked at him with a faint smile on her lips. "It's just that..." she started with a little hesitation, "you heard me singing." 

"So what's the big deal? I think you sing pretty well," Kira told her. 

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, looking at her brother with disbelief. "Are you really serious?" she asked. 

Kira nodded. "I'm serious. I never knew you had a nice voice. And I thought Lacus was the only singer in our group," he said. 

Cagalli lightly blushed as she lowered her head. "You really think so? Thanks..." she softly spoke. 

The bell just rang, signaling them to rush towards their classrooms. When they got there, they immediately went to their seats. Cagalli's seat was near the window, where she could see the view of the school grounds clearly. As she stared at the bright blue skies, she thought about him again. Every minute of the day, she would always daydream about him. Unfortunately, every bit of her memories of him made her sad because he moved away to another country far away from her reach. She wanted to follow him, but she couldn't. She cried on the day he left. She even cried for days with only her brother comforting her. Yes, Kira managed to heal her heart, but the scar was still there. It would never disappear, not until he comes back to her. But she knew it would be impossible. 

She sighed at the thought of her past. "I want to see him again. I still love him until now..." she murmured. 

After class, she went to the park to ease her thoughts. Strange, the park always had a relaxing atmosphere that can make her feel relaxed and refreshed. "Maybe it's because this place holds so many memories of him..." she thought as she sat down on the bench. The wind blew past her, carrying her favorite song with it. At that moment, she sang the song without any hesitation: 

_dakishimeta omoi wo toki hanatsu sekai e_

_maiorita kimi wa feel like a precious rose_

_suna no umi ni saku hana hitotsu_

_teritsukeru taiyou ni unadarenai sono hana wa_

_kore kara no michi wo yuku daiji na kimi no tomoshibi_

_ashiato wa tsumibukaku sajin no iro wo someteku_

_honmono no sono wa doko?_

_koe wo age nobashita te ni fureteita kiseki no me wa_

_omoigakenai katachi ni_

A voice called her name, and she quickly stopped her song. Slowly, she turned her head at that person. When she recognized the person, she almost tripped while attempting to stand up from her seat. "Athrun?" she murmured as she gradually approached the person. 

"It's good to see you again, Cagalli," he said. 

Tears fell from her amber eyes after she heard his voice. It was indeed Athrun Zala, the guy she loves and cherishes in her heart. She thought she would never see him again, yet there he was standing right in front of her. Her heart couldn't be happier as it skipped a beat. 

"Athrun, you came back..." 

"I came back for you..." Athrun reached out to her and pulled her into his warm embrace. He leaned his head on hers and brushed his hands through her golden locks. Softly he whispered into her ear, "Because I really miss you, Cagalli." 

"Athrun, I miss you too," she said, wiping her tears at the same time. She pulled herself away to face him. When her eyes met his, she felt like melting in his arms. His emerald-green eyes were full of kindness and love, giving her a warm feeling in her heart. "I'm glad that you're back..." Her cheeks had turned light red. 

Athrun lightly laughed her adorable expression. "You really look cute when you blush," he said. 

"You always say that." She giggled. 

"Because it's true..." he said. He paused for a moment and stared into her eyes. "Cagalli, I love you." 

"I love you too..." she replied with an ever cheerful smile on her face. 

The wind blew past them, carrying with it the scented petals from the flowers around them. Athrun looked around, admiring every bit of it. He glanced back at Cagalli, asking, "Can you sing that song again?" 

Cagalli nodded her head. "Sure... I'll sing it for you." Without hesitation, she sang her precious song: 

_haruka naru kaze no koe umare kuru chiisa na tane wa_

_mada aoi hane hiroge oozora e maiagari_

_niji wo koe kumo wo koe chizu naki tomoshibi no tabi_

_kaze wo shiri ame wo shiru_

_tsubasa ga yogoretemo koko kara tada tobitai_

_dakara subete no kodou yo_

_dakishimeta omoi wo toki hanatsu sekai e_

_maiorita kimi wa feel like a precious rose_

_suna no umi ni saku hana hitotsu_

_teritsukeru taiyou ni unadarenai sono hana wa_

_kore kara no michi wo yuku daiji na kimi no tomoshibi_

_ashiato wa tsumibukaku sajin no iro wo someteku_

_honmono no sono wa doko?_

_koe wo age nobashita te ni fureteita kiseki no me wa_

_omoigakenai katachi ni_

_dakiyosete kanjiru nukumori ga kotae de_

_shinjiteite yokatta to namida afureta_

_toki wo kasanete hana futatsu_

_mizu to hi no inochi seimei wa daichi ume kagayaite_

_hana ochiru hi made mitsumeau kara_

_negai wa sora uchuu ni coming precious rose_

**The End**

* * *

JC: I love Precious Rose so much! I like the lyrics and the meaning of the song. It's a song that truly fits Cagalli-sama. This is my first try in making a songfic. I hope it was okay. No flaming, okay? I just want reviews. 


End file.
